


Let It Snow

by Kayssna, thevaliantdust



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is lost in deep thought when a soft ball of something cold hits her back. </p>
<p>“Wha-?” She asks turning around before she has to duck behind a tree to avoid a snowball hitting her in the face. She peeks around the corner and gets a quick glance at Percy’s wide smile as he leans down to get more before she takes shelter again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> THE SNOWBALL FIGHT WE NEED!
> 
> (Also fluff because me and my lovely co-author have been making angsty things left and right.)

Cassandra is lost in deep thought when a soft ball of something cold hits her back. 

“Wha-?” She asks turning around before she has to duck behind a tree to avoid a snowball hitting her in the face. She peeks around the corner and gets a quick glance at Percy’s wide smile as he leans down to get more before she takes shelter again.

She narrows her eyes and reaches down to grab a few snowballs herself. “ _ Oh it is so on brother,”  _ She thinks, and moments later she gets the satisfaction of watching her brother fall on his ass after she hits him the face with a well made snowball.

“It’s time!” Percy yells, and then his chokes a little as snow hits his face again.

After that things rapidly descend into chaos.

Percy gains a few allies in Vax’ildan, Scanlan, and Grog.

Cassandra gains a few of her own as Vex’ahila, Keyleth and a few of the local children come to her aid.

Cassandra thinks she got the better end of the deal when Keyleth makes a small fortress out of snow and the other team has to hurriedly make a small wall in response.

“Fall back!” Percy yells and he’s laughing. His smile is carefree like she’s never seen before and Cassandra knows that her smiling is matching.

“Do you surrender? She yells back, and Percy raises his hands.

“We surrender!” He yells, his face flushed.

“I don’t surrender!” Scanlan yells, and the other two nod.

“Okay we don’t surrender!” Percy corrects with a straight face and Cassandra grins.

“Then let the public humiliation continue!” She yells back and laughs when 7 snowballs fly.

“Take cover!” Vax’ildan yells, as he gets pelted by at least three of them.

While Vex’ahlia provides expertly aimed cover fire with aid from the local children, Cassandra and Keyleth make use of a little druid magic to burrow under the small wall which barely manages to conceal the four boys (though Grog’s head does make an excellent target for the village children). 

Now flanked by a barrage of snowballs on two sides, it looks as if the boys will have to admit defeat, when Percy and Vax’ildan exchange a wicked look.

“Now!” Percy yells, and the two of them simultaneously charge at Keyleth and Cassandra, catching them off guard. Percy grabs his sister around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, while Vax’ildan manages to get behind Keyleth, wrapping his arms around and lifting her by her midsection. The two boys turn and run towards the larger fort, using the girls as human shields from the bombardment of snowballs from above. Grog sees this happening and hoists Scanlan above his head, joining Percy and Vax’ildan in their siege.

“Our best fighters are being held hostage!” Vex yells, overly dramatic and loving it.

“Don’t negotiate,” Cassandra says, giggling like she hasn’t for years as snowballs hit her. Percy laughs.

“Put me do-!” Scanlan starts to yell before a snowball gets him right on the face. “Yuck,” He says, but even he has a large smile on his face as he points towards the local children who all scream in delight. “Get them!” He yells, and Grog runs forward and for a moment Cassandra’s  heart jumps into her throat and Percy loosens his grip for a moment. Cassandra takes advantage immediately and jumps out of his arms and wrestles him to the ground.

“Rawr!” Grog yells as he scoops the children up. They scream in delight as he gently tosses them back in the snow. He then reaches up and chunks Scanlan down towards them and then throws himself down as well. The children take the hint and immediately began clamoring all over them both.

“I think your team just surrendered,” Cassandra says, and Percy shrugs.

“I’m hoping Vax will pull us through,” He says, and they both turn and watch the half-elf get a snowball straight to the nuts. He topples over with a low groan and Vex’s laughter in the background tells them who was responsible.

“I’m frightened of that woman,” Cassandra says thoughtfully.

“So am I,” He says, and they grin at each other for a moment.

That is before Percy gets a snowball to the side of the head and Cassandra laughs so hard she nearly falls over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and if you like it please live a kudos and maybe a comment. :) 
> 
> Thank you and have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
